Waving Goodbye to Waverly
by Zoe Droxie Dare
Summary: With a five year old kid, Waverly, and a band that wants to tour, Skylar and Jasper are stuck in a sticky situation. I suck at summaries, so just please read.
1. A Choice

A/N- This is the beginning of what will be a band fanfic. The characters in this story are based off of real people and friends of mine, I just changed the names. If you would like to be in it, please PM me or Review with a story name. The band names used in this story are all fictional and do not have to do with any real band as of right now. This story will be told in many POV and I will let you know when the POV changes. Skylar is a girl, as is Waverly and Jade. Jasper and Alex are both guys. Hope you guys like this story!

Skylar POV-

Band practice. I loved it, I hated it, I had to do it. You would think that after touring last summer with Vans Warped Tour with my band, Driving Blind, a four year old, my daughter Waverly, that I would be able to tolerate practice more. But you'd be wrong. I couldn't stand practicing once a week with my band. We didn't really need the practice anyway, so I don't know why we did. I was the drummer and did backup vocals so I had one of the toughest parts. I didn't care though, it all came easy to me. Chloe, the band press manager and our tour planner, quickly entered the room, messing up our concentration.

The band members and I just looked at her like she was out of her mind. She was the one who had originally called this practice, and now she was interrupting it for a reason I didn't know yet. We all kind of grumbled at the fact that she had interrupted, and she was always getting on everyone's nerves with her peppy and upbeat attitude.

"Guys. Guys. Shut up for a moment would you?" We all shut up. "We have a tour proposal."

That suddenly spiked our interest level. "Who?" "Where?" "When?" We all started throwing questions at her. I was crazy with anxiety because the last that I had heard from my husband, Jasper, was that his band, Sunset Royalty, along with Dreaming Spaceships and SPAZZ were trying to get a tour proposal up for my band. And now I was crazy and I wanted to know if it had gone through.

"Shut up again! Jeez! You guys are like middle school kids in the gossip train. Okay, so I just got the paperwork that Dreaming Spaceships, SPAZZ, Sunset Royalty, and Electric Set Impulse want to tour with you guys. I need a unanimous decision from you guys by tomorrow night. It's a three month tour all over the US, including two stops in Canada and one in Hawaii. They've offered us half of the U-Haul that they're renting, two merch tables, and the original pay is $5000 but if ticket and merch sales go good, it could be as much as $9750. Let me know what you guys think when you all agree on a decision."

I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I wanted to get Waverly into a pre-school and stay put for her, but on the other hand, I wanted to tour and show her the world- or at least as much of the world that I could show her on this tour. She'd been on 3 tours with my husband and I, the first one both of our bands got kicked off of because she was just two years old, had just learned to talk, and was very annoying. The second time we had to extend the tour because we had to make tourist and family stops along the way that ended up leaving us a few days behind to every stop. This past time, on Warped Tour, we put her with Jade and Alex's daughter, Shay, and that had gone well. They had run around with glow sticks in the bus area for hours playing some made up game.

"Hey! Earth to Skylar! Yoo-Hoo!" I came out of my daze. "What do you think? We all think it's a great idea and we should do it, but you heard Chloe, it has to be unanimous. So, what do you say?"

"Um… Well… Waver-"

"Oh come on, Skylar! Take Waverly with us, its not that big of a deal. Yeah yeah, I know, well what about school, and shit. Homeschool the kid for goodness sake, its not like she's actually going to be thinking about school if you enroll her, I mean, she's already gotten a taste of the Rock-N-Roll life."

"I have to talk to Jasper, and Waverly for that matter."


	2. We All Need to Talk

Jasper POV-

I was on my way to pick up Waverly from Jade's house where she was making cupcakes with Shay, Jade's daughter. My phone started going off, so at the next light, I grabbed it, and checked to see who was calling. It just happened to be my wife, Skylar. What could she want right this second, wasn't she at band practice?

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hun? Hey, so we need to talk about this tour thing between Driving Blind, Dreaming Spaceships, SPAZZ, Sunset Royalty, and Electric Set Impulse."

Oh! So this was about the tour. I already knew where she was going with this, so I interrupted her, "Waverly just turned five two weeks ago. If we wanted her in school, we should have put her in pre-school when she was three. She's used to going on random tours, and think about it, Jade and Alex are bringing Shay so she'll have someone to play make believe with when we're busy."

"I know that, but still. I don't think that Waverly should be raised on tour buses with rock bands that aren't exactly the best influences."

"We'll talk tonight. All three of us. Waverly, you, and I. When will you be home?"

"Around 6:30. I have to run to the supermarket after practice which just ended, so I'll see you soon."

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone, I turned onto Jade and Alex's street. Waverly and Shay were running around outside their house with frosting all over themselves, and Jade was just sitting on the front steps, laughing, and trying to clean up the frosting on herself.

"Hey, Jade!" I called out from the car. "I'm here to get Waverly!" I put the car in park, and opened the door.

"DADDY!" Waverly came running over to me and I swooped her up into a huge hug, not caring that I now had frosting on me.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"NO! I want to stay here and play with Shay!" At this, Shay ran over and gave me the biggest smile ever.

"Please Uncle Jasper? Can she sleep over tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Shay, but Waverly, Aunt Skylar and I need to talk tonight, and I'm sure your mommy and daddy need to talk to you too."

Shay kind of deflated at the thought. "That's okay." She walked up to Jade, her mom, and waved bye to Waverly and I.

"Bye, Shay!" Waverly waved goodbye and I put her in the back seat of the car in her car seat.

"Bye, Jade. Bye, Shay." I walked around to the driver's side, and got in.

"Waverly, when we get home, your mom and I need to talk to you about something, okay honey?"

"Okay, Daddy."

A/N- Please R&R. I want to know what you guys think of this story!


End file.
